This invention relates to a card connector for use in a various kinds of electric and electronic appliances such as printers, card readers and the like and capable of inputting and outputting signals into and from a plurality of memory cards inserted into the card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of preventing more than one memory card from being inserted at a time.
In recent years, with the widespread use of digital cameras and the like, memory cards of compact and large memory capacity have been used. Depending upon characteristics of appliances with which the memory cards are utilized, memory cards of variety of kinds have become popular such as, for example, SD (Secure Digital) memory card (registered trademark) (simply referred to hereinafter as “SD card”), Memory-Stick card (registered trademark) (simply referred to hereinafter as “MS card”), SmartMedia card (registered trademark) (simply referred to hereinafter as “SM card”), CompactFlash card (registered trademark) (simply referred to hereinafter as “CF card”), xD card (registered trademark), multimedia card (registered trademark) (simply referred to hereinafter as “MM card”) and the like. With these circumstances, memory card readers and writers as devices for reading and writing information from and onto these various memory cards have been used in computers or as external or peripheral devices.
It is naturally preferable that such memory card readers and writers can also accommodate these various memory cards. In the hitherto used memory card readers and writers, therefore, there is arranged a card connector in their main body to make it possible to insert various memory cards into the connector, thereby enabling writing and reading information onto and from these memory cards.
There are many kinds of memory cards such as SD, MS, SM, CF, xD, MM cards and the like described above. The memory card readers and writers could accommodate all or some of these memory cards. In fact, card connectors are provided with inserting holes into which corresponding memory cards can be inserted. Now, a card connector adapted to accommodate three kinds of the SD, xD and MS cards will be explained by way of example with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7.
A card connector 60 of the prior art shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 includes a plurality of contacts 63 arranged and held in a housing or a case 62 such that the contacts 63 are able to be connected to terminals of memory cards inserted into respective inserting holes. In this case, the card connector is constructed such that when a memory card is inserted into the inserting hole through its opening, it becomes possible to write and read information onto and from the memory card. As shown in FIG. 7, the card connector 60 includes an inserting hole 27 in the upper portion for an SD card 49, an inserting hole 26 on the left side in the lower portion for an MS card 48, and an inserting hole 25 on the right side in the upper portion for an xD card 47.
With such a card connector, a desired memory card, for example, the CF card is inserted into the inserting hole for the CF card to carry out writing and reading information onto and from the CF card. In a card connector into which a plurality of memory cards can be inserted, integrated circuits for controlling the respective memory cards are common to all the memory cards. When two or more memory cards are inserted into the card connector at a time, errors would frequently occur. Two methods are envisioned in order to avoid these errors. One method is to provide integrated circuits exclusive to the respective memory cards for controlling these cards. The other method is to prevent the insertion of more than one memory card at a time. The former method would be difficult to be realized because of extremely packed substrate layouts and occupied areas of substrates with the current progressed miniaturization of appliances and would result in increase of manufacturing cost.
As an example of the latter method, consequently, disclosed in the art is a card connector having a plurality of inserting holes and planned to prevent a further insertion of a memory card when once a memory card has been inserted, such as Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2003-297,489 (Patent Literature 1).
The invention of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2003-297,489 (Patent Literature 1) has an object to provide a memory card connector having a plurality of inserting holes into which a plurality of memory card can be inserted, but being capable of preventing a second memory card from being inserted by an earlier insertion of a first memory card. This memory card connector includes a connector main body having a plurality of inserting holes opening into shapes corresponding to those of memory cards to be inserted and contacts provided in spaces of the inserting holes to be electrically connected to respective electrodes of the cards to be inserted, and a slide cover provided outside the inserting holes in a movable manner along the opening surface of the inserting holes and having card inserting holes of shapes corresponding to the memory cards, the card inserting holes opening in a manner forming pairs with and shifting relative to the inserting holes of the connector main body. With this construction, accordingly, when the space of one inserting hole of the connector main body and the card inserting hole of the slider cover are concentrically coincident with each other, the spaces of the other inserting holes of the main body and the other card inserting holes of the slide cover are not coincident with each other, thereby preventing the insertion of more than one memory card at a time. The claim in the Patent Literature 1 recites a memory card connector into which a plurality of memory cards can be inserted, characterized in comprising a connector main body consisting of a plastic housing or case having a plurality of inserting holes opening into shapes corresponding to those of memory cards to be inserted and contacts provided in spaces of the inserting holes to be electrically connected to electrodes of the cards to be inserted, and a slide cover provided outside the inserting holes of the connector main body in a movable manner along the opening surface of the inserting holes of the connector main body and having card inserting holes of shapes corresponding to the memory cards to be inserted and opening in a manner forming pairs with the inserting holes of the connector main body, whereby when the space in one inserting hole of the connector main body and the card inserting hole of the slide cover in pair are concentrically coincident with each other, other spaces of the other inserting holes and the opposite card inserting holes are not coincident with each other.
In the card connector of the Patent Literature 1, the slide cover as a separate part is attached to the surface of the case and is laterally slid such that only one card inserting hole of the slide cover is brought into coincidence with the one inserting hole of the case and the other card inserting holes are not coincident with the other inserting holes of the case, thereby preventing the insertion of more than one memory card at a time.
In recent years, the requirement for even more miniaturization has been more strongly imposed on appliances and hence the same requirement has also been strongly imposed on connectors. Under such circumstances, the arrangement of the slide cover on the front surface of the connector in the Patent Literature 1 would go against the miniaturization of connector, and would limit circuit substrate design (making it impossible to arrange connection portions of the connector to a substrate on the side of fitting with a mating connector) and inhibit the high-density arrangement for accommodating a plurality of memory cards.
In order to cause the slide cover to slide on the surface of the case, moreover, the front surface of the case must extend onto the side inserting the memory cards, which makes it structurally difficult to design the connector case and results in deteriorated shielding effect.
With the construction of the card connector of the Patent Literature 1, moreover, the slide cover as a separate part is arranged on the surface of the case so that when removing a memory card from the card connector, the part of the card to be grasped or seized by an operator would be reduced, making it difficult to remove the card from the connector.